


survey on sexual attitude and behavior, and well-being of adolescents

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, also dongwoo is the only one sungjong calls in honorifics hahaha, not enough hoya im sorry, too much talk about sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens inside a room filled with men, raging hormones and a survey about sex and what does it imply: a  narrative essay (with popups and dialogues!) by lee sungjong</p>
            </blockquote>





	survey on sexual attitude and behavior, and well-being of adolescents

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i tried lol;; for razel- who is sungjong and 'i don't eat lollies'

what happens inside a room filled with men, raging hormones and a survey about sex and what does it imply: a  narrative essay _(with popups and dialogues!)_ by lee sungjong

 

first of all, i am not going to be careful with my choice of words on this essay. this is not for some serious educational purpose anyway—this is just to seriously inform other people about what would happen if you enter a room with so much testosterone in it that you can probably swim in the idiocy and the _manliness_ and smell of sweat. and also giving a survey about sex to that said room.

without further ado, here are my implications as to what men's sexual behavior and attitude and well being is at

1\. adolescents of today are idiots in general not just in sex talk  _or maybe it was just the people i met but_

2\. their well being is not in tip top shape their mental state is that of a dying plant  _or maybe it was just the people i met again but_

3\. also they are informed about sex and almost everyone has already watched porn and sexual innuendos are innate to these creatures  _but_

before we get down to the real shit as to why i reached that conclusion, here’s a little backstory as to why all of this is happening.

jang dongwoo (my research partner) and i didn’t have much choice. we need to have 300 people answer our survey to finish our research that is due two weeks from then. dongwoo hyung suggested that we go to his old school because it was a huge campus and for sure we will get the 300 people we want. the topic the professor gave wasn’t really bad—it was about sex but we’re psychology students so we’re okay with that but the six-page questionnaire that was provided along with it was just the worst ever. some questions were lacking in depth while some are just too straightforward _(when did you first have sex? state your age; when did you last have sex; a day ago? a week ago? a month ago? a year ago?)_ that even i would hesitate to answer it.

anyway, while walking around the university carrying the heavy stacks of paper with us and hope to finish that goddamned survey lost—I had suggested going up to the third floor because why not we haven’t been there and there’s basically nothing to lose because we still have a _lot_ of questionnaires left unanswered. to our surprise _a lot of guy students_ were frolicking outside the room, chattering with one another. we passed them and all their eyes were trained on us, some of them _catcalling_ , as if it was the first time they have seen people clad in a white uniform that resembles a nurse’s.

dongwoo hyung approached the group of men outside and asked them if they were busy with anything because we want to conduct a survey and automatically all of them scrambled to their feet and went inside, hurrying off, looking really excited.

that was where it began—when we entered the room.

it smelled like a gym’s locker room, for one thing. like smelly socks and the smell of sweaty men. the ones who came from outside were already going into their seats while the others looked passive. dongwoo hyung cleared his throat and began explaining—how we would like for them to answer our papers and we got a positive response from most of them; ‘ _yes we’re willing to answer the survey for you cutie!’_ and i'm sure as hell they weren't just referring to dongwoo hyung as cutie. _  
_

dongwoo hyung also explained to them that the research is about sexual attitudes and behavior and when the word _sexual_ was mentioned they all emitted a random reaction _(as expected from testosterone dominant species)_ ; some of them laughed _(a guy with a gummy smile and a blond guy who resembled a tree did),_ some of them heaved out a sigh _(a guy with dimples and a guy who had his hair parted in the middle that it made him look like a dad had a very noticeable and loud sigh it was hard to avoid)_ and some of them shifted awkwardly in their seats _(now a guy who resembled a  grandpa shifted in his seat so much he almost fell)._ now note those five people because they are going to take a major role in this narration of mine.

anyway, before the guys could say no to us, dongwoo hyung has already begun distributing papers to those in front to pass it to those in the back while i fanned myself and wiped sweat from my forehead because the room was just too hot or maybe it’s the abundant amount of men in that room and the incredible amount of _body heat_ , i can’t even tell anymore. dongwoo hyung turned to face me and smiles as he says _‘jesus christ jjongie we hit the jackpot there are at least thirty people in this room i counted it’_ and then realization hit me too and i was smiling stupidly when the blond male started his strip show  in front of us. _no shit he just stripped there removing his top off for no reason, revealing his ripped body and possible existence of abs behind his wifebeater shirt and oh—he also flexed his arm muscles before he sat down._ anyway blond tree guy felt that that wasn’t enough to capture our attention so he actually called us out and asked our names. i shot a quick glance at dongwoo hyung and he shrugged and before i could even talk blond guy is already talking shit again _(damn he's fucking talkative)_  and is asking us our ages and what year in university are we and that they are third year electronics majors and basically he’s just yapping there nonstop. it actually bothered the guy sitting beside him, the dark brown haired dude who shifted around so much and told him to _‘shut up woohyun your nonsensical grease is so fucking annoying I can’t even concentrate on the survey’_ and the said woohyun wifebeater blond guy went _‘what the heck are you even talking about sunggyu you’re just supposed to answer questions about your sex life or maybe you don’t have—‘_ which earned him a heavy blow on the head. god bless that sunggyu guy for making the woohyun guy shut up. some of their classmates had laughed at this gesture, it seems as if this activity happens a lot.

with the woohyun guy quiet now and focused on his paper, i exhaled and kind of relaxed a bit. i fished out my phone from my pocket and silently took a photo of the men infested room because its not every day you see that amount of men in one room—at least for me who studies in a co-ed-but-female-dominated university.

a couple of minutes passed after that and some were already done answering. they passed their papers to me and so i gave dongwoo hyung a light nudge to give them a lollipop because that was the only thing we could afford that we could give to 300 respondents and they all went _crazy_ and started asking for more lollipops. woohyun on the other hand had stayed quiet all that time but the _greasiness_ that sunggyu said was still there, he winked at me whenever he had the chance and kept flashing tiny hearts with his fingers. it was worse than being catcalled.

just then, a laugh erupted out of nowhere and all eyes were suddenly trained on gummy-smile guy who kept on laughing while clapping like a freaking seal while pointing at dimples guy because _‘you’re only answering a questionnaire but why is your body heating up myungsoo-ya?!’_ and suddenly everyone else burst out laughing—even dongwoo hyung who looks like he is going to cry from all the happiness. the fun didn’t die out yet especially for hyung who still kept laughing even though everyone else was done. the myungsoo guy is concentrating on his paper while the other guy who poked fun at him is just staring at the guy answering—like he’s waiting for something or just reading what the myungsoo guy is answering since he already passed his paper ages ago and already had asked for like 8 lollipops and is sucking on one that time.

the gummy-smile guy stood up then and now made rounds in the room, trying to distract people who are still answering. he went to face me and dongwoo hyung and was like _‘you guys are the hottest and cutest and most beautiful psychology majors i have ever seen no shit just look around our campus the people in the psychology department are freaking ugly a rock cried because of their existence’_ and he sat down in front of the grandpa and tree and suddenly started to poke fun at them. _‘sunggyu-hyung why did you say that you don’t watch porn now who are you kidding’_ the taller male pointed out and he received a glare from sunggyu and the tree laughed as the whole argument unfolded by itself and _‘get the fuck off my paper sungyeol go bother or rather help myungsoo he’s probably having a hard time hiding his aroused self now’_ and more laughter from the tree who is _still stripped and in his wifebeater shirt and i swear if he doesn’t cover himself up and stop the hearts flashing i will beat him to death_. the said sungyeol went back to his own seat but not without his last loud remark at sunggyu’s answers on the questionnaire and _‘he has also written that he hasn’t had a girlfriend yet but has had a sexual partner and it seems as if he is not the straightest ruler on the planet so what does that imply hm’_

a couple of minutes later a lot of them are still answering and i can’t really blame them. that questionnaire is damn ass long and complicated and _boring_ at some point but some of them seem really engrossed in answering it _(one was myungsoo but it seems as if he’s really into it because of the sex and he’s already sweating so much and the other was the guy with the flat black hair parted in the middle who’s seated in the back and god I am so bothered by that hairstyle but it looks so hot im torn)_

the sungyeol gummy smile person suddenly raised his hand then and _‘can I have my paper back because I want to change the sexual preference that i put there i'm going to change it to same sex because this nam woohyun guy right here is so hot he is turning me on i swear’_ and with that everybody _(i did too)_ burst into laughter again and dongwoo hyung looks like he’s about to pass out from laughing while wiping his sweat and fanning his self and sungyeol teased him for laughing too much and _‘why are you still laughing are you falling in love with our precious greasy woohyunnie?’_ and i swear hyung laughed even more.

i lost track of how long we were in that room _that is hot as hell maybe because of the natural climate but then again so many people so many males the body heat power is too strong._ truly motivated by the candy, a lot of them have already passed their papers and the only people who remained were sunggyu and woohyun. their other classmates begun packing their stuff but they just stayed there quiet and too engrossed in the questionnaire. i was watching the two when something—no no, someone blocked the view and it was i-have-flat-hair-so-I’ll-part-it-in-the-middle guy and from up close he seems really _(hot)_ nice and he’s holding up the finished questionnaire in front of me with _that face_ and so i took it and laid it out on the table and i see dongwoo hyung offering him a lollipop but he just blinked and with _that_ face he trailed _‘I don’t eat lollies’_ and walked away and he sounded so _(hot)_ cool or whatever. i looked down on the paper that was just submitted and it said _lee howon_ in the conforme but isn’t it supposed to be lee howow because _damn the way he walked wow wow and that sexy face and when he sucks in to breathe he makes that motion with his cheeks_ _and i know i shouldn’t be sidetracking in this essay but wow he’s just so handsome and—_ anyway.

woohyun passed his paper first before sunggyu and he even chose what color his lollipop will be _oh what an idiot he began flashing hearts and winking again please make him stop_ and he grabbed his polo and draped it on his shoulders while talking to sungyeol and myungsoo because he thinks its cool. when sunggyu submitted his paper he asked for a candy and unceremoniously _fisted the jar oh dear god that sounds so weird but he did._

with that, dongwoo and I gathered our stuff and said our farewells and words of gratitude to them like _‘yeah guys we had fun thank you so much for helping us out! no really we had fun’_ and we get _‘aww bye bye cutie we liked your lollipops thank you for the lollipops cutie'_ and a loud  _'fuck you sungyeol why did you grab my crotch'_ _  
_

i am so done i swear to god _adolescent men_ are from not from mars they are from mercury they fucking got their brains fried there because of the sun i swear.


End file.
